ANDALITES?
by Megan Sleevewillow
Summary: Megan and Toby investigate some Green smoke. What they find is A Mr. T in the form of an Andalite and LOTS of other Andalites too.
1. The Green Smoke

       Help Me Tobias.

       I can't.

       I love you.

       The polar bear killed Rachel with one blow.

       My eyes snapped open. I was covered in cold sweat and breathing hard.  A bad dream. All it was was a bad dream. I stared at the roof of the mud hut, trying to guess how early it was. Jake was asleep across from me. Must be early if our fearless leader is still asleep I thought.

       I crawled from under the warmth of my blanket. I stood up, making no sound as to not wake Jake. I lifted up the flap of our doorway and walked out into the pale early morning light. The camp was still mostly asleep, except for the sentries. I walked over to a female Hork-Bajir I had "made friends" with. She had the intelligence of an 8 year old, quite extraordinary among Hork-Bajir, but she wasn't a seer.

       "Hi Kita, any signs of Yeerks?" I asked.

       "No. No signs of nothing." She responded. I have a weird tendency for making friends outside my species.

       "Is Toby awake?"

       "Yes. She went for walk to see if there is trouble."

       "Thank you." I started to morph to the wolf. The best way to travel the woods is in wolf morph. You _own_ the woods as a wolf.

       Rough gray fur covered my whole body. My legs rearranged and my mouth pushed out into a snout. I loped into the woods, sniffing here and there for Toby's scent.

       I found her in a tree, looking towards the horizon. 

       "Jake? Is that you?" she asked.

       No, it's Megan. I started to demorph. "Any sign of anything?"

       "No. But I feel-"

       "Uneasy?" I cut her off.

       "Yes. As if there is something wrong in the air."

       "Me too. I had bad dream. I feel as if…it might happen."

       Toby stared into the distance. Her gaze stopped at a spot on the mountains. A thick, green haze was billowing out from it.

       "Megan, I do not know much about human mountains, but my instinct says that that is not natural. I've never seen something like that from around here."

       "You're right." I said. "Want to go check it out?"

       "Yes."     

       I morphed the wolf again. It would be the only way to keep up with Toby. She was soon swinging in the trees and I was running on the ground.

       In about 20 minutes, we reached the side of the mountain. The green smoke was pouring out of a hole in the mountain. It was big enough for me to squeeze through. Not for an almost full grown Hork-Bajir female.

       I'll be right back. If I scream or shout a warning, DO NOT barge in. Go get the others. This might me dangerous. I told Toby before crawling through the hole.

       The green smoke smelled like bad fish. If I could, I would have gagged. But I continued on. 

       At the end of the tunnel, a huge opening, well lit, was before me. There were a few machines expelling the green smoke. I didn't see anyone so I cautiously hopped down to the ground. I hid behind a machine and sniffed the air. What I smelled caught me totally by surprise. And so did the shredder in my face. 

       The cavern was filled with Andalites.


	2. Mr T

            What is this? One of Earth's creatures? the big, burly Andalite holding the shredder announced. If he was human, I would expect him to say "I pity the fool who thinks they can come in here unnoticed."

       Another Andalite, which I recognized as a girl because of her small tail blade joined him. Don't harm it, Gestrin, it's just curious. Better get it out of here before Commander Tallard discovers it, or else it's as good as incinerated. oddly, she reminded me of Cassie.

       I decided this might be a good time to announce myself. I didn't want to be incinerated. Um, I come in peace. Don't incinerate me.

       They both jumped. What is this? A Yeerk trick?! Mr. T asked.

       No! No, I'm part of the human resistance to the Yeerks. I promise I'm not here to harm you or rat you out to the Yeerks. But, I can bring an actual Andalite here.

       There is one of us with you? Ms. Environmentalist asked.

       Yes. If you'll let me leave-

       Let you leave? You're staying here. Mr. T said.

       Okay. Okay. in private thought speak I called to Toby. Toby? Go and get Ax. Maybe the others. The caverns full of _Andalites_!

       Another Andalite, one with a scar on his chest, walked forward. I am Tallard-Acath-Cellan.  How did you get the morphing power?

       I would've sighed. We had been through this about a million times with other Andalites. A dying Andalite War Prince gave me and 5 other humans the morphing power. The Yeerks know that we are humans. We are in hiding somewhere. I made the details fuzzy just incase there was an Andalite working for the Yeerks. We had an encounter like that before.

       What was the name of the Andalite? Tallard demanded.

       Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. I answered quietly. Right before he was murdered by Visser One, formally Visser Three.

       Tallard looked like he would cut off my head for saying the name. But then his expression softened. Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul? He spoke his name with honor. If Elfangor did that, I believe it was the right thing to do. we had heard the exact same thing on the Leeran Home planet a long time ago. Elfangor was greatly respected in the Andalite Military.

       Megan? Are you down there? I heard Ax's thought speak.

       Yeah, we have Mr. T and this guy named Tallard down here. They're all Andalites!

       Tallard?! I heard scrambling down the pipe. Pretty soon, a raccoon fell out of it. All the shredders in the room pointed at the Raccoon. 

       War Prince Tallard! Ax exclaimed. I am Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthil! He started to demorph. Once he was fully Andalite, the shredders were lowered. Prince Tallard, I have been on Earth fighting the Yeerks ever since our Dome Ship crashed in the Ocean. The group that acquired the morphing power rescued me.

       Tallard looked Taken aback. He seemed to be deciding something. Come then, _Aristh_. We must debrief you.

       Ax stiffened. Prince Tallard, I will not go anywhere without at least one of these Humans present. Ax had started to defy the Andalite high command and have at least one of us with him recently. Bad ex the Andalite high command and have at least one of us with him recently. Bad experiences with traitorous Andalites.

        Tallard looked like we had shoved something up his butt. What, _Aristh? he asked_

       I will not join you unless this human comes with Me. Ax gestured toward me.

       Fine. Follow Me. He walked stiffly. I slowly demorphed to human and walked next to Ax. We entered a room that had a keypad and code to get out. Those made me feel a little edgy.

       Now, _Aristh Aximilli, what is the situation on Earth? Tallard asked._

       The Yeerks are out on full scale war. We have hidden and strike at the Yeerks, but we need more help. Ax said. Also, War Prince, what is your mission here on Earth?

       Tallard looked resentful, as if he didn't want to say it in front of me. Our mission….is to blow up Earth.


	3. Human Zoo

"To Blow up Earth? TO BLOW UP EARTH?!" I screamed. "Instead of fighting the Yeerks and giving it your best, you're going to take the easy way out? Well, there goes the Andalite honor crap down the toilet." As soon as I finished that sentence, Tallards' tail blade was pressed against my throat.

       Prince Tallard! Ax exclaimed, even though he looked the same way Tallard did. Please forgive her, this is her planet and she is very…compassionate about it. Please, forgive us.

       Tallard slowly lowered his tail. I put my hand up to my throat and looked at it. It had blood on it. The Andalite High Command, He continued with tension in his voice, Also sent us to search your group out. We will take you off the planet before we blow it up and you may live with us on the Andalite home world.

       What is the purpose of you saving only this small group of humans? Ax asked.

       To show our people the heroes who had been fending off the Yeerks for so long.

       _Translation: To put you in a human zoo._

       "I feel," I broke in," That we will have to discuss this before bringing you our final decision."

       _Translation: No way._

       Fine. Bring your answer back to us tomorrow when your sun is in the center of the sky. The others will show you out. He ambled away.

       Mr. T showed us to the pipe where we morphed wolfs and tore off to the Hork-Bajir camp. We called together the Animorphs for a meeting.

       We met in a secluded spot with Toby along. Tobias was surveillance. We told Jake everything we knew. 

       "Ok. So some Andalites want to blow up Earth and basically put us in a zoo?" Marco asked. "Will our parents come with us?"

       Apparently not. Prince Tallard only said us. Ax answered.

       "I am NOT going to go to an Andalite zoo." Rachel, of course.

       "Me neither." Cassie responded.

       "If there is still a chance I can save my parents, I'm staying. Jake said quietly.

       I'm not going. Tobias said from somewhere above.

       Since I am not human, this is not my decision. Ax said.

       "What do you mean its not you're decision?" I asked. "You're one of us, Ax. It's as much your decision as ours. But I'm pretty sure we aren't going."

       "Yeah, we'd be light-years away from A Mickey D's. Of course we aren't going." Marco made a weak attempt to joke.

       We broke up.  Most went back to camp, but I followed Jake. He looked very down.

       "Hey," I said softly, giving him a hug as he sat on a log. "Nice meeting. Not too grim, eh?"

Jake gave a weak smile. "I guess. I almost took it, though."

I stared at him in shock. "You almost took it? What about saying you could still save Mom and Dad?"

"Megan, get real. They're probably dead."

"No they aren't! How could you say such a thing?" I scolded.

"Megan, because it's probably true!" He stood up and snapped a twig." Tom's Yeerk or Visser One's Yeerk wouldn't care. There's almost no hope left for them."

"There is always hope! Remember? There will always be hope, Jake." I stood up and countered him.

"Megan. Haven't you realized? For me, Hope died a long time ago." And Jake faded into the woods.


	4. Andalite Honor

I walked back to camp after Jake sunk into the trees. It was midmorning. Hork-Bajir and the adults were constructing more mud huts. Auntie Naomi was teaching Hork-Bajir how to write. I sought out Ax in a stand of trees. He was by himself.  
"Ax?" I asked.  
He seemed distant from me.  
"Ax, I didn't mean anything that I said to Tallard about Andalite honor. I'm sorry if I upset you.  
He turned to me. He sighed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Megan, aren't you a great sister and girlfriend?" I cursed myself that evening. "You make your brother not believe in hope and you discourage what your boyfriends been taught. Splendid!" I was sitting alone in the woods. I did it almost every evening, it helped me stay sane.  
Suddenly, Tobias flew overhead. He scolded.  
"Sorry dad." I muttered. "What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: ok, that's where I'm stopping here. Basically, what happens next is they hijack the Yeerk Pool ship and everything. I don't really remember much of #53, so I'm sorry! The next Fanfic is the last of the Megan ones. It will tell what happened to her after the war is over. Thanks! 


End file.
